1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the apparatus and methods of controlling multiple access to a communication network by a plurality of remote stations, and more particularly, to a non-contention, digital, wireless system in which all stations share one channel and a central station synchronously controls access through a cyclic, time division multiplex process.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
Modern communications systems must be designed to meed a wide variety of practical applications which have varying needs.